


a joy made double

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Gabriel has been waiting for this all damn day.It’s been an agony, how slow the hours have ticked by–as he sat in the meeting room with high brass and Jack at his side, unable to concentrate on the budget discussions for Jack’s fingertips kneading the inside of his thigh under the table; or, later, when Jack had won the coin toss and their thirty-minute lunch break was spent holed up in Jack’s private quarters, with the Strike-Commander bouncing on Gabriel’s lap and leaving him with nothing but the too-small plug tucked into his ass, teasing him further. The orgasm was good, the sight of his cum steadily seeping from Jack’s hole before he plugged it back up even better–but still not enough, somehow.It’s not what he’s been craving, since he woke up this morning to Jack’s sly smile.





	a joy made double

Gabriel has been waiting for this all damn day.

It’s been an agony, how slow the hours have ticked by--as he sat in the meeting room with high brass and Jack at his side, unable to concentrate on the budget discussions for Jack’s fingertips kneading the inside of his thigh under the table; or, later, when Jack had won the coin toss and their thirty-minute lunch break was spent holed up in Jack’s private quarters, with the Strike-Commander bouncing on Gabriel’s lap and leaving him with nothing but the too-small plug tucked into his ass, teasing him further. The orgasm was good, the sight of his cum steadily seeping from Jack’s hole before he plugged it back up even better--but still not enough, somehow.

It’s not what he’s been craving, since he woke up this morning to Jack’s sly smile.

 _No one will know,_ Jack had said, as he slicked up the two plugs and beckoned Gabriel back over to the bed with a _come-hither_ curl of two fingers. _We can wear them all day...and then come home, and really have some fun. What do you think, Gabi?_

And--hell. With Jack kneeling there, thighs spread to show the half-hard flush to his cock, cheeks dusted pink and eyes bright with eagerness, his lip caught between his teeth; how could Gabriel ever say no?

The plug had felt good at the time, worked in easy by Jack’s teasing fingers and sealed with a kiss, but that had been well over ten hours ago. Now it’s all Gabriel can do to get home, and the sound of Jack closing the bedroom door after him is all the go-ahead he needs to shuck off his clothes and fall onto the bed with his hands between his legs.

“Someone’s eager,” Jack says, watching with a hungry gleam in his eye as Gabriel’s fingers move lower, lower, finding the base of the plug and tugging it free--and Gabriel ignores him in favor of quickly jamming two fingers into the soft, slick gape left behind by the toy, a low keen leaving him as he curls them, stretches his puffy hole wider. 

“You would be too,” he manages, the words ground out through grit teeth as he drops his head back onto the pillow. Though he knows it’s far from what he’s really after--what he’s been craving, all day long--the fingers in his hole are a pleasant start, plunging deep against his most sensitive spots and stretching him out for what comes next. “I didn’t already-- _mmn_ \--get fucked up the ass today, _Commander_ \--”

“Aw, you make it sound like fucking me is such a chore.” Jack’s voice is muffled from where he rifles under the bed for their toybox. After a moment, he sits up with a grin and a silver suitcase held in his grasp. “You want a medal?”

Gabriel growls. “You know what I want, Morrison.”

“Yeah, a big dick inside you, I know.” Jack chuckles, picking out one of their largest double-sided toys and running his thumb appreciatively over the small bumps that dot across its purple surface. “You always get so _moody_ when you haven’t been fucked proper in a while…but that’s okay.” He climbs up onto the bed and settles himself between Gabriel’s spread legs, shows him the toy and watches how his eyes widen, delights in the blush that settles dark over Gabriel’s cheeks.

“That’s right, Gabi. I’ll give you what you need.”

It’s easy--almost too easy, vulgarly, _inappropriately_ easy--to work the first end of the dildo into Gabriel, and between the sight of Gabriel’s slick hole swallowing the toy up greedily, sucking it in ever-deeper, and his moans that only climb in pitch, Jack finds it hard to be patient. 

“Here--hold your legs up,” he says, gruff in his haste, hands rough as they push Gabriel’s knees to his chest; and Gabriel locks his arms around his knees without complaint, and fights the urge to squirm as Jack settles himself between his thighs.

“Hurry _up_ …” The dildo doesn’t feel right just sitting in him, lodged deep and kissing up against his sweet spot--he needs it to _move_ , needs the rough friction that he knows Jack can give him, and waiting even longer when what he wants is so close is a fresh kind of agony. “Jack, c’mon, please--”

“I’m getting there!” Jack finds it’s harder to work the other end of the toy into himself, especially with the way Gabriel writhes needily beneath him, making the tip slip and rub along the cleft of his ass; but finally he can nudge the end up against himself, bear his weight down and feel it start to spread him open as he sinks down its knobbed length.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jack breathes, closing his eyes to the sound of Gabriel’s hitched breath beneath him. He braces himself with one hand, while the other goes to play with his flushed cock, stroking himself through the worst of the stinging stretch. “F-fuck...Gabe, Gabe--”

“Jackie…!” Gabriel digs his nails into his knees to keep them aloft, biting his lip against the pleasurable burn of the toy moving in his ass--pushed by Jack’s weight, thrusting into him in slow, jerky movements as Jack tries to find a rhythm they can work with. “Fuck! Jack--hnng, been waiting for this all, all day, _god_ \--put your weight into it! Please!”

“I _am_ ,” Jack groans, finally finding a pace he can settle into, an easy roll of his hips down, _down_ , making the toy fuck into Gabriel just as much as himself. “Fuck--you’re such a _slut_ , Gabe, a slut with a greedy ass--”

“Yeah--yeah, yeah…” Gabriel lets out a breath on the heels of a sob, trying to cant his hips upward and take more of the toy into himself, until he can feel Jack’s balls slapping loudly into his own with every unsteady thrust between them. “ _Dios mío_ , Jackie--I-I can’t--”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack grinds out, forgoing the grip on his cock to reach back and run his fingers along the toy, feel it slip between them, piston wet and slick between their bodies. When he opens his eyes again, it’s to Gabriel’s face all flushed and pinched and tight, his curls sticking to his sweat-shiny skin; his chest heaves and he’s beautiful in the way the muscles in his thighs jump, his body pushed this close to the edge, just shy of finally hitting the release he’s been teased with all day. 

In the end, Jack can’t help but be merciful to him.

He grinds his hips down faster, fucking the toy into both of them at a brutal pace--it’s just shy of too much for him, a pounding that makes him already sensitive rim stretch even more, his eyes watering as each thrust pushes the dildo ever-deeper into him and makes him take it--and he reaches between them to grab at the closest part of Gabriel he can reach, the soft swell of his balls, and gives them a tug. It’s the final push Gabriel needs, enough to have him arching with a sharp cry, his cock flexing as it pulses shots of thick white all the way up to his firm pectorals and, softer, down the hard lines of his abdomen, to pool in the dips of his muscles; and Jack has to bite his lip until he tastes copper to keep from cumming too, settles instead to roll his hips in slow, easy circles, fucking them both through Gabriel’s afterglow and listening to him whine.

“There you go,” he pants, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s scruffy cheek and give it a clumsy pat. “That was good, Gabe, but...don’t think we’re done yet.”

He straightens up again, rocking his hips to force the toy in deep again, and Gabriel’s choked little keen has Jack grinning.

“We’re just getting started.”


End file.
